Land Before Time Wiki/Fanfiction/The Land Before Time Crossover
Littlefoot couldn't sleep. He rested at his mother's side, his head lifted up and he stared up at the sky. When was it going to be morning already? He was feeling restless and his hunger made him wish they were at the Great Valley. Then something caught his eye. Something small moved in front of him. It was a small Hopper, Littlefoot's first thought was what was it doing out here all alone. But then instinct started to take over and he licked his lips, his eyes tracking the small creature as it disappeared into a small jagged closure. Littlefoot to up and started to make his way towards the creature. He suddenly paused, and glanced back at his mother, who was still sleeping, as well as his grandparents. Wasting no more time, Littlefoot moved towards the creature again. Hopper looked behind it, spotting Littlefoot closing in. Frightened, it scurried down a slope, where a thick blanket of mud awaited. Littlefoot tripped, and struggled to get back up. He took another step, but was immediately stopped when a threehorn, roughly his age, came dashing towards him, stopping him in his tracks. "You again?!" Cera, a Threehorn, a bit smaller than Littlefoot, cried, baring her teeth. "Go away! That's my Hopper!" With an evil smile, Cera turned her attention to where Hopper went off to. Littlefoot frowned. "I saw it first!" "Well it's in my pond!" The Threehorn responded as she disappeared over the slope. Littlefoot followed her. He quickly lost his footing and slid down the slope. Cera was smiling at Hopper when she suddenly felt Littlefoot slam into her, pushing her into the mud. She glared up at Littlefoot as the baby longneck tried to get away. Littlefoot could only smile nervously, but he turned his attention to the small creature. Cera got out from underneath Littlefoot and lunged at Hopper. She missed, slamming into the mud. Littlefoot took his turn, his snout became covered in mud after a bubble popped in his face. The two kids sat there, looking left to right to see where Hopper went off to. Then, next to Littlefoot, a large bubble formed, the face of Hopper on it. Cera whipped her tail from side to side and lunged at the bubble, Littlefoot getting out of the way just in time. When Hopper disappeared, Cera looked around again. Behind her, Hopper appeared again, looking larger because of the bubble that was forming around it. Cera lunged again, missing entirely. But instead of getting frustrated, she started to smile. This was almost like a game to her. "Hey, this is kind of fun!" The two leaf-eaters started to giggle, playfully lunging at hopper, who was becoming ever more frightened. A few times, Cera and Littlefoot lunged into the mud just for the fun of it, usually in completely different directions than hopper was. The two laughed so hard that they didn't notice hopper running away as a shadow casted over them. The ground suddenly began to shake. Littlefoot and Cera froze as a huge bellow rang out. They looked over to see an enraged male longneck running towards them. After a second of stunned silence, Cera screamed, "SHARPTOOTH!" "Help!" Littlefoot cried as he and Cera dashed away from the angry sharptooth. "Mother!" "Help!" The two cried in unison as they slipped onto their backs because of the mud. Sharptooth was now upon them. They quickly got up and ran, a heavy foot slamming behind them just where they were. Sharptooth bellowed again, snapping at the kids with his jaws. The kids managed to get away from him and headed towards a thorn bush. A sharptooth was too big to get inside. Surely, it would make the beast turn back. Littlefoot and Cera hide beside a wooden base of one patch of thorns and looked up. In an opening overhead, they could see the face of Sharptooth, the teeth bared in anger. The two kids felt their hearts race, breathing increasing, and they moved back. Sharptooth pushed his head into the thorns, sniffing at the air as he tried to figure out where the kids had went to. He reached the bottom of the thorns, where Cera and Littlefoot were. He still hadn't spotted them, but that didn't keep him from pushing down on a piece of wood that the kids were hiding underneath, pushing them into the ground as he continued to sniff. He snorted and lifted his head up and moved back slightly, thinking the children may have gone that way. After that close call, Littlefoot said as he gently bumped Cera with his snout, "Go!" He and Cera immediately began to slink away, grateful that a sharptooth's sense of smell was not as strong as a longneck's. When they came across two different trails, Littlefoot immediately called to Cera, "This way!" Cera stubbornly refused. "Uh-huh!" She immediately ran down the other tunnel, ignoring Littlefoot as he called after her. "Wait! You're going the wrong way!" Littlefoot tried to catch up to Cera before it was too late. But Cera was way out ahead, being a threehorn. Suddenly, they ran across an open away in the thorn patch and Sharptooth immediately spotted them. He immediately lunged forward with his neck, pushing his body against the ground and ignored the thorns pushing up against him as his head pushed into the thorn patch. Littlefoot barely dodged the mouth and became entangled in thorny vines. Littlefoot struggled to get free, biting at the thorns to try and free himself, but it was no use. He looked behind him. The sharptooth was roaring at him, trying to push his neck further into the tunnel to get at him. Littlefoot struggled as hard as he could, and finally the vines snapped, sending him flying forward and the vines whipped back. Before Sharptooth could react, the vines slammed into his face, cutting across his face. Roaring in pain, Sharptooth pulled his body out from the thornbush. He shook his head, feeling blood trickle down his face from the cut. He looked ahead, trying to find the longneck that had dared harm him. Once he spotted the two fleeing leaf-eaters, bent on getting even for what happened to his eye and teaching the leaf-eaters a lesson, Sharptooth raced towards them. He slammed his front legs into the ground close to them, causing the kids to fall to the ground. He lowered his head and hissed at them. Then he prepared to attack... a mysterious futuristic machine came flying out of the sky. It hit the monstrous beast as he was just about to move in for the kill. The kids got away, but the sharptooth was still alive. He got up and turned his attention to the mysterious machine. A little green alien named Vorb came out as the hatch opened. "Ah, a potential customer," he said. After giving out a whistle, he said, "Oh hello Madam. Oh sir, this is your lucky day. Through a lengthy process of random selection, your galaxy, your planet, your neighborhood, hold on to your tail now, kiddo." The sharptooth, still hungry, lunged forward, trying to catch the little alien, but he missed. Vorb was too fast. "You, yes, you have been chosen as the beneficiary of a promotional campaign, yes," he said as he giggled and tried to avoid getting caught by the powerful jaws, "Here, before your very eyes, I have a product." The sharptooth just continued attacking him, as he tried to explain his product. Vorb gulped and said, "A revolutionary product. You haven't tasted stuff like this before. BRAIN GRAIN CEREAL! "Take one bite, you'll have an idea. Take two bites, you'll have a hypothesis. You'll be smart. Comes in two flavors, regular and nutty nut." Vorb then introduced a whole pyramid of Brain Grain cereal. "Choose your poison partner. You're gonna love this. Yes sirree bob." The sharptooth still didn't pay attention. He lunged forward again, biting his way through the boxes of Brain Grain. Vorb flew across the raging sharptooth saying, "Remember your manners, you big-mouthed, jaw dropping carnivore." After dodging the dinosaur again, Vorb became irritated and flew back into the machine. "That's it," he said, "I'm irritated. I'm going back to the ship." Vorb flew into the ship but was still being chased by the sharptooth. The sharptooth jumped up trying to catch him again but he missed and the hatch door closed on his neck. With him immobilized, two robotic hands appeared and fed the sharptooth tons and tons of Brain Grain. Vorb watched from a distance, laughing while doing so, "Ha, ha, lunchtime," he said. The sharptooth swallowed the Brain Grain. He started to feel funny, very funny. His eyelids suddenly appeared on top of his head and his color changed from dark orange to bright orange. The Brain Grain also gave him a voice. "Row your boat gently down the stream," he sang. As the sharptooth sang the song, 'Row, row, row your boat,' Vorb said, "What a personality. Thank goodness for chrome hunger. It's taken 280 portions of Brain Grain to jumpstart that skull of yours, pal." When the sharptooth finished singing, Vorb showed him another box of Brain Grain cereal. "How about some more?" he offered. The Sharptooth, wanting more of the tasty cereal chomped on the box, but he also accidentally chomped on Vorb. One of the robotic hands hit sharptoothin the back of the head, forcing him to spit out Vorb, while the other hand waved it's finger at sharptooth, scolding him. "Lunch," said the sharptooth, "what's lunch?" Category:Fanfiction